


The Good Man

by marrieddorks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Season Finale, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marrieddorks/pseuds/marrieddorks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem explaining why Sam didn't close his eyes when Dean told him to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Man

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys :) This is my first time writing Supernatural and writing poetry, but the finale was pretty inspiring. I hope you enjoy and that you survived the finale!

“Close your eyes, Sammy.”

Those were the last words I would ever hear

from your whiskey-roughed voice;

the last words you would ever say

not full of hate. 

On my knees, on the floor at your feet,

I saw you for one last time.

Not the demon, not the Mark,

but you.

And that’s why I couldn’t listen,

why I couldn’t get my eyes to close. 

Because if I was going to die by your hand,

the one betrayed by evil,

then I wanted to remember you as you really were:

I wanted to remember the freckles and scars 

that scattered your skin,

the way your green eyes shone 

even in the dim light of this dump,

I wanted to remember you as my brother -

I wanted to remember my brother, my hero, and most importantly,

the good man named Dean Winchester.


End file.
